1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system and a method for producing a to-be-processed material.
2. Discussion of the Background
As conventionally known, some robot systems include robot arms provided with holders to hold to-be-held objects (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-115930).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-115930 discloses a robot system including a robot arm and a sensor unit. The robot arm includes a gripper (holder) to hold a workpiece (to-be-held object). The sensor unit detects (picks up an image of) a plurality of workpieces disposed in a box-shaped stocker having planar side surfaces and a planar bottom surface. In the robot system recited in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-115930, the sensor unit picks up an image of the plurality of workpieces disposed in the stocker so as to detect a disposed state of each of the plurality of workpieces. Then, the robot arm is driven to have its gripper grip one workpiece selected from the plurality of workpieces.